You Make Me Wanna
by LadyOfLament
Summary: When Heero has prob's with his gf Usagi he goes to Rei for advice!! He begins to develop feelings for her but shes going out with Duo!! What will he do? break up with Usagi for Rei? This will be a Duo/Rei/Heero triangle!!! read/review
1. I Can't Have You it sucks i kno!

U Make Me Wanna  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own NOTHING!! Nada. Zilch. Zilp. 0.  
  
Chapter 1  
1/4/03  
  
Whole Story Dedicated To SVZ!!  
  
Authors Note 1: Hey people!!! At this moment I have a small case of WB on my other story   
'Unbreak My Heart'. If you have any suggestions please put them in a review or e-mail me at:   
nellysbabe0418@aol.com. Well read on.  
  
  
  
Rei was getting a glass of milk when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to   
the door, the bottom part of her dress swayed along. It was a mid-thigh crimson red, it was   
tight at the top and loose at thebottom. She opened the door just as a cool breeze hit. And of   
course standing there was her best friend, the only person who would come see her at this hour.  
"Come on in Heero" she spoke and let him in.  
"Sorry if I woke you up but i can't stand this anymore!!! Aaaggh!! Usagi just keeps bugging   
the fucking hell out of me!! I can't stand her antmore!! I don't know what to do".  
" It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway. Take a seat." she pointed to the sofa and took a seat   
herself. The dress came up a bit slightly.  
She was getting used to this happening every now & then. Rei had hooked Heero & Usagi up about  
6 months ago.At the time it had seemed like a great idea. But now she was beggining to think it  
wasn't a good idea. They fought all the time and just couldn't seem to get along. At the time   
she had also been doing a favor for Usagi, even though she had wanted Heero as more then her   
best friend.  
"Now then tell me what happend this time."  
"I'm not even sure!! She said something about me forgetting something important and that I   
didn't spend enough time with her" Heero explained although he was still clueless as to why she  
was upset. Was it her birthday?  
"Ok. First off I think what you forgot was your 6 month aniversary. And you know how she is   
about these things. And second off she's always complaining you don't take her out anymore and   
that all you ever do is missions. And that you never tell her that you love her."  
"Well she should have figured out by now that missions always come first with me. And second   
off I am not her type. I'm not a social person, i'm not a happy go lucky type of person. And she  
should stop making big deals about everything!! I just don't have time for that bullshit!! I   
think that I should just break up with her."(AN:YES!!! Do so!!! sorry just my opinion i'll go now)  
"Why don't you just give her another chance. I'll talk to her. Will you please try yo make it   
work?? PLEASE Heero!!" she put on her best puppy dog face. She really wanted Usagi to be happy.  
"Agh..Alright Rei but only one last chance. But we both know that I'm dead already for forgettong  
the anniversary."  
"Well I already have that planned out. See what your going to do is ask her for a date on Saturday  
Don't tell her anything except that your going to the beach. Like I said you'll go to the beach.  
At first you can do whatever you guys want to do. And after that you'll walk her to a place I'll   
have set up. That will have to be about 10 minutes before sunset. There'll be a table set up for  
you two with food and wine. It'll be a perfect view of the sunset. Then you'll give her a gift   
which I'll help you pick out tomorrow. Then you guys can do whatever you guys want. The whole  
time Duo and I will be around the beach on our date if you need anything."  
"You and Duo are going out on a date??" he asked shocked at the last sentence she'd said.  
"Yeah. It'll be our third date. But thats not the point at all." she told him getting hearts  
in her eyes at the mention of Dou. She hoped he would be able to make her forget about Heero.  
Heero felt a pang of jealousy and protectivness hit. He had liked her since she came back  
from the past after 10 years of not seeing her. They had become friends when she was 4. She always  
managed to bring out his emotions unlike other people. But she was taken away from him when she   
was 9. And after she came back he just couldn't admit that he loved her. One reason being he was  
the perfect soldier, he wasn't supposed to have feelings. The other being rejection. He was actually  
afraid of being rejected by her. But then she had ended up hooking him up with the baka Usagi(AN: sorry  
to Usa fans. I dont really like her for some reason. again sorry. Back to story now) who was her\  
other best friend. He felt protective because since they met he had always looked at her as a   
younger sister. A sister who he now had emotions for. She was the first person to bring out  
emotions in him. And now she was going to go out with the baka DUO!!(I DONT hate Duo!! He's kawaii!)  
The thought just didn't suit him well. He would have to keep an eye out for them on Satutrday  
particually on Duo.  
"You okay Heero?" Rei's voice broke his train of thoughts.  
"Yeah. Thanks Rei. Sorry to keep you up." he stood up and she did also.  
"No problem. And it's okay, anything for my best buddy!! I just hope the plan works out."  
"Well I should get going now."  
"Okay. I'll be coming to get you tomorrow in the morning to go buy her gift." she gave him a hug.  
"Goodnight Heero".  
He responded to her hug. "Goodnight Rei. I'll see you tomorrow".  
She walked him over to the door. Then waved goodbye to him and saw him ride off on his Harley.  
She went to bed soon after that. Looking forward to tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Guy's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero threw his keys on the table. He felt better now after talking with Rei. He always  
did agter being with her. He saw Duo sitting on the ground playing on hte PS2. He turned towards  
him after dieing.  
"Hey Heero. Where ya been?"  
Heero walked over and sat on a sofa. "Whats this about you going out with Rei?" he asked in a  
both fatherly and brotherly tone.  
"Were just going to the beach on Saturday. We've been going out for about two weeks now. Can you  
believe she actally makes me nervous when I'm around her!!? And how dis you find out? She told  
me she din't want you to know because she knew how you would get. Just like she didn't tell you  
when she went out with Wufei..." Duo saw Heeros expression and figured he'd said something he  
wasn't suppoused to "Uh oh.. hahaha I was just kidding" he was a terrible liar.  
"WHAT!?!?!" Heero exploded "She went out with him and didn't tell me!!"  
"I guess this is why you weren't suppoused to know..."  
"I need to go have a little TALK with Wufei. But remember this hurt her and you will Die the most  
painfull death ever" With that he left to go get Wufei and 'talk' with him.**Cough*Heero YELLING*Cough**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was now in his room after 'talking' with Wufei. 'How could she go behind my back and  
and not tell me that she went steady with Wufei for the last 5 months!! The nerve!! I'm going  
to kill her for not telling me. No wonder he acted a bit differently for the last 5 months.'  
He undressed down to his boxers and layed down in bed. 'Hmmmm.. I wonder how it would be to go  
out with Rei. Would it change me like Wufei? I wonder how it must feel to kiss her beautiful  
lips, and run my hand through her long silky hair. She's so beautiful. I should try to go out   
with her someday...WOAH!! STOP!!! I'm still going out with Usagi and I'm already thinking about  
another girl!! to be more specific her best friend!! I can't think things like that!! She's only  
my best friend!! I got to stop thinking about her!! At leaset not until I break up with Usagi..  
STOP!!!' his mind was confused. He finally gave out to slepp only to have HER haunt his dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo yawned as he got into the living room. He was still only wearing his pj pants.  
**Knock Knock**  
He walked over to the door and opened it. Rei was standing there her hair in two low and loose  
pigtails that were over her shoulders in the front, a black jean mini skirt a red top and a   
matching black jean jacket over her shirt.  
"Morning Duo, is Heero awake?"  
"Yeah. Damn I thought you looked gorgeous for me!!"  
"Hahahaha. Sorry you'll have to wait 'till our date on Saturday. But you can come along if you  
want."  
"Sounds great, I can't just let Heero hog you. Come on in, I'll go get ready and get Heero."  
"Okay"  
They went into the living room. Rei took a seat as Duo went off. About 10 minutes later they  
showed up.  
"Hey Heero. Ready to go shopping."  
"I Guess"  
"Okay. Shall we go in my car?"  
"Yep" Duo responded taking her hand.  
They headed to her ferari(sp? I love P. Diddy's Ferari!!! i'm obsessed w/ it!!!) Rei driving,  
Heero in passengers seat and duo in the back. Rei turned on the radio to hear 'You Make Me Wanna'  
by Usher. She turned the volume up all the way. She totally loved his music. His songs were hott,  
his moves were hott, and he was HOTT.(These are only MY opinions)  
"Hope you guys don't mind the music being so loud" yelled Rei.  
"It's okay. So why are we going to the mall?" Duo yelled back.  
The song came to an end and Rei turned down the volume. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Heeros  
going to buy Usagi a gift. Right Heero?"  
"Yeah. Rei I need to ask you something"  
"Okay. Ask away"  
"Why the hell didn't you ever tell me you went out with Wufei?!?!"  
"Uh.. Oh oh...um 'cause I knew you would react this way!!! Only reason you know about Duo is   
because it slipped out!!! Wait how did you find out?!?!"  
"Duo told me. And don't try to change the subject on me!!!!"  
"Duo I am so going to KILL you!!!!!!!"  
And the war raged on. Duo tried to stop them only to have them both yell at him. They stopped  
aruing when they reached the mall.  
"Lets go shopping!!!!!!" Rei practiclly dragged the guys out of the car and into the mall. As  
soon as they got in the mall Rei was the envy of every girl. She was here with TWO majorly hott  
guys and didn't have to share them. She got looks of hunger from guys and evil envious jealous  
looks from the girls.  
Rei just ignored them all. But the guys also noticed it. They both gave death glares to all the  
guys.  
"Come on you two." she grabbed they're hands and held on to both. They started walking around.  
They went into a nice jewelry store. They looked around and found a beautiful necklace that Usagi  
would love. It was completley gorgeous. They decided that was the one Heero should buy. Heero  
took it and went to pay for it.  
While Heero was paying Rei's eye caught sight of a beautiful white gold necklace. She went over  
to look at it closer. It had a nice pattern of red Rubies and white Dimonds. It was beautiful.  
Duo also caught sight of it. He saw how much Rei loved it. 'hmmm... I should stay and buy it  
for her'.  
"You guys ready to go?" Heero asked them when he came back.  
"Yep"  
"Why don't you two go on. I'll catch up with you guys in a while" Duo said.  
"Okay. Why don't we meet back here in about 20 minutes?" suggested Rei  
"Sounds good".  
Rei and Heero walked off leaving Duo to buy his gift for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rei and Heero~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heero can we go to DEB?" Rei gave him her pupp dog eyes once again.  
There was NO WAY anyone not even him could resist that look, "I guess so"  
"Yipee. I need to buy a new bathing suit. You can help me out"  
"Do I look like a fasion advisor to you?"  
"No. But your a guy so you can tell me what you think!!"  
Oh no. He had to suffer through this. It was bad enough he couldn't go out with her!!! Now he  
had to watch her model bathing suits that were for another guys pleasure to see her!! 'Damn it!!  
Does life really hate me this much?!?!'  
They walked into the store and headed straight to the section.   
"Oooo. I like this one. Ooo and this one. Ahhh and this one!" Rei picked out several bathing suits  
that she thought would look good on her. Then she went and got a dressing room.  
"Ya ready to see the first one?"  
"Sure"  
She walked out wearing a blck one piece that had a rounded circle cut in on her side that went  
half way across her stomach. It hugged her curves perfectly.  
"What do you think of this one?"  
"It's nice"  
She went back in and modeled a few more. She was now trying on her last one. She stepped out   
wearing a two piece. It was a crimson red. The top tied around her neck and back it wasn't one  
of those that are sporty. The bottom was tied on the hips. She looked GREAT.  
Heero's jaw dropped. He didn't think he would ever see her look this gorgeous. She looked  
completley stunning. It was plain but she made it look like a work of art.  
"I'll take that as a 'I love it and you look amazingly gorgeous and should buy it this instant'  
look. WOO-HOO. Finally the perfect one."  
She went back in and changed. While putting the others away she spotted two other things that  
would make it look even better. She got them and went to pay for them. They finally walked out  
of the store and headed towards the jewelry store.  
"I can't wait until tomorrow!! Ahhh..." Rei went into a daze dreaming about her date. They saw  
Duo walking up to them.  
"Hey guys. What did you get Rei?"  
"It's a surprise!! You'll find out tomorrow!!"  
"Awww come on!!! I want a sneak peak!!"  
"Nope. Now lets go!!"  
"Come on!!!! I wanna see!!!"  
"Nope!!"  
"Heero tell me what she got!!"  
"He's not going to tell you!! You'll find out tomorrow!!! And if he does tell you he knows I'll  
kick his ASS!!!"  
"Sorry can't tell you. I don't wanna be beat up by her" Heero said gesturing towards Rei.  
"NO FAIR!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FIRST CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: Hey!!! This Story is dedicated to SVZ for helping me upload this on the new ff.net!!  
Does neone else find it confusing now besides me?!? Well anyways Thanks so much SVZ!! I owe you  
this whole story!! This is my second story!!!! Sorry to everyone who's reading 'Unbreak My   
Heart'!!!! Chapter 5 will come out soon!!! But I warn you it is sorta boring!!!! I have Writers  
Block at the moment for it!!!! I have chapter 2 written already for this story!!!! This will NOT  
be a Heero/Usagi(AAAHHH Shudders thinking about it!!) story!!!! I repeat: THIS WILL NOT BE A   
HEERO/USAGI STORY!!!!! So go somewhere else for that cou.. coup.. I can't even call it a coupl..  
You guys know what I mean!!!!!!! Well this WILL be a Duo/Rei/Heero love triangle!!!!! So please  
review and look out for a new chapter in about 3-4 days!!! Unless I get grounded!!!! Also look  
out for my other stories hopefuly soon!!! They will be: 'Rejection' and 'Bonie and Clyde'!!  
The couple for 'Rejection' will eventually be Rei/Duo!! And for 'Bonie and Clyde' it will begin  
as a Rei/Duo but might or might not change!!! It will also have Rei/Heero!!! You guys can pick  
for that one!!! Well thanks for reading this!!!! And please be kind enough to review!!! See You  
guys soon!!!!  
P.S. For every chapter there will be a few lyrics from the song 'You Make Me Wanna' by Usher!!!  
So here's the lyrics for this chapter!!!!!   
chorus   
you make me wanna leave the one i'm with   
start a new relationship with you   
this is what you do   
think about her and the things that come along with   
you make me   
you make me wanna leave the one i'm with   
start a new relationship with you   
this is what you do   
think about her and the things that come along with   
you make me   
you make me   
  
okay bye you guys!!! see you on chapter two!!!!! ciao!!!  
-Sandra!!! 


	2. The Dates

Disclaimer: What do u think!?! I do not and prob never will own anything in this story!!!(wishes for Ferari)*sniff sniff*  
  
Dedications:  
DragonStar: thanks 4 da review!! and please update ur story soon!!  
The firey: thanx 4 reviewing!! i enjoy ur stories so much so please update them soon!!  
Princess Ren: I'm glad u think my stories are great!! U have to update 'Promise' soon!! I'm dieing here!!  
Akina: thanx 4 da review!! will u be my editor 4 this also when ur ungrounded!? i hate report cards also!! try to update 'U Remind Me' soon!!  
Icyfire: thanx a lot for da review!! I agree I HATE Heero/Usa pairings!! ugh!! dont worry it wont last TO long!!  
Michelle Ann/Myst Lady: thanx 4 da review!! and also 4 the idea!! if u like Rei/Duo look forward to my calabo w/ LeSandraPhoenix it will be a Rei/Duo!!  
Priscilla: OMG!! thanx 4 da review!! I'm surprised u reviewed me!! I loved ur latest chapter of 'Need' i still have to go review!! I hate usagi as much as u probably!! Find out in the chapters for ur questions!!  
Ali: thanx 4 da review!! yea i kno!! im no good with writing skills really!!  
Mars Child: thanx 4 da review!! yea heero is OOC but thats cause he's around his best friend Rei!! update ur story soon!! I was lured into it!! it's a good story!!  
  
Thanx for all of the reviews!! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!! I meant to update this last week!!! It's just that I was studying for my Pre-Alegebra mid-term!! and I took it today!! Now all I have to worry about is Social Studies!! I'll try to update sooner I promise!! well read on and review!!  
  
Rei got out of her silver ferari and walked up the sidewalk. When she reached the door she knocked.  
Usagi opened the door. She was wearing a white strapless dress that reached her knees, her hair was in it's regular hairstyle and she was wearing white flip flops. She was carrying a bag with her bathing suit and all her other beach necessaties.  
"Hey Rei"  
"Hey Usagi, ready to go?"  
"Yep, but you never told me why you're coming along with us"  
They were on their way to the beach now. The bags were in the back.  
"Oh guess I forgot. Duo and I are having a date at the beach also"  
"Oh my god!! He's so kawaii! But not as caute as my Heero (*cough*yearight!*cough*) though. We could double date sometime!!"  
Rei giggled, "That would be intresting" she pictured heero keeping an eye on her and Duo the whole time. she laughed. Her hair was dancing in the wind. She had folded up a long red scarf(item #1) as a headband and had put it on. She was wearing a strapless red dress that accented her upper curves perfectly and flared a bit at the bottom, it reached a few inches above the knee. The straps of her bickini top were seen tied around her neck.  
They finally reached the beach and headed towards the stalls to go and change. Usagi had to put on her bathing suit and Rei needed to take her dress off and add one more thing to her bathing suit.  
They emerged from the stalls a few minutes later. Usagi was now wearing a white one piece. Rei was wearing her red two piece but over it she had a black 3/4 sleeve see through dress that reached about 3" below her butt.  
"Ooo Rei I love your bathing suit!! It looks great with that dress over it!"  
"Thanks Usagi. I like your bathing suit also. Now lets go before Duo thinks we were abducted by aliens!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Duo&Heero~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think they wee abducted by aliens!?!" Duo asked  
Heero shook his head. Duo was such a baka at times, "Don't be so stupid. look here they come"  
Duo turned around to see them walking towards them. As soon as his eyes layed on Rei his jaw dropped. She looked HOTT! ' It was damn well worth the wait!! Damn she looks fine! And it's all for me!'  
"Duo shut your mouth, your drooling" Heero whispered in a harsh tone. Which came with a death glare.   
Duo shut his mouth but didn't notice the glare, "You look HOTT Rei!!!"\  
Rei smiled at him. And if possible she looked x100 more gorgeous. "Thanks Duo. You don't look bad your self".  
"Heero, how come you never tell me that I look hott(*cough*yearight*cough*)!?!"  
"Uh, I think Duo and I should prbably go now. see you guys later" Rei got Duos arm and dragged him along.  
"...You..look pretty..Usagi(*starts hurling* cant believe I made him do that!)" Heero forced himself to say.  
"Thanks!!"  
"Why don't we go now"  
  
~~~~~~~Duo&Rei~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you know how to ride a horse Duo?"  
"Yeah, but not to good. Why?"  
"Let's go get some horses and go for a ride on the beach!!"  
"Okay"  
After getting two horses they climbd on. Rei was riding Storm while Duo was riding Diablo. They headed off onto the sand close to the water. They were as close to eachother as possible.  
"So...um.." Rei tried to start a conversation.  
"So how did you learn to ride a horse?" Duo asked knowing he should start the conversation instead.  
"Well a few years ago I went out with a guy named Sean, and we took a trip to Acapulco together. While being there he taught me how to ride a horse."  
"Do you know any spanish since you went to Mexico?"  
"Yeah I know a bit"  
"Why don't you say something"  
"Ok. Me encanta la playa, especial mente con tigo aqui"  
"Tambien a mi. Tu te miras bien linda"  
Rei was shocked. 'Did Duo just speak spanish?! And he called me beautiful!!!'  
"Estas sorprendida?"  
"Si"  
"I thought you would be. Didn't think I would let you speak without me knowing what you said did you?"  
"I didn't suspect it at all! So how do you know how to speak spansih?"  
"One of my friends taught me"  
"Thats cool. Why don't we stop for a swim"  
"Sounds good to me"  
The horses stopped and they both got down. A man came by and took the horses from them. Duo pulled his shirt off and Rei took off her see through dress. As soon as it was over her head Duo swept her off her feet. Duo carried her over his shoulder and towards the water.  
"Duo let me down!! Please don't throw me!! It'll be to cold!!" she protested.  
"Shush babe!!"  
Duo was now running. He jumped in still holding rei.  
"Ahhh!! COLD!!!"  
"Chill Rei!" he let her go. Big mistake.  
Rei pounced right on top of him dunking him in, "Hahaha my revenge!!"  
He swam away under the water. For a while she didn't see him anywhere.  
"Uh Duo where are you? Are you okay?" she looked around. Nothing.  
Them he appeared right infront of her. He picked her up high.  
"Duo let me down!!"  
He didn't let her go but brought her down a bit. Her face was now a few inches away from his. But she was still a bit above him. She leaned down a bit as he leaned up.  
They're lips met. They kissed sweetly and passionetly for a few minutes. Then Duo pulled apart and a smirk appeared on his face. He lifted her up once again and threw her in the water in one swift motion.  
She swam back to him and appeared a mere 2" inches away from him. "You know you ruined a beautiful moment!! You dumb ass!!"  
"Aww. Sorry babe. I just couldn't resist. Will this make it up?"  
He leand in ready to kiss her. Unlucky for him she moved aside right on time and he fell face first into the water.  
"Ha ha ha ha. Yes it does actually!!" she laughed.  
He came back up to surface and was ready to dunk her when her lips touched his. He gave in. He kissed her back. Such a fool that he was.  
Inbetween a breath Rei spoke, "Heh heh I always knew how to get out of things," she then pushed him into the water and swam away from him.  
"Damn it!! You just ruined a perfect moment!! I'll get you for that!!" Duo yelled and chased after her. "And I was enjoying the kiss a lot also!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~Usagi&Heero~~~~~~~  
  
"Close your eyes and put your hands out" Usagi did exactly as told. Then a box was slipped into her hands. She opened her eyes and unwrapped it. She then opened the little jewlry case.  
"Oh My God!! I love it Heero!! It's so beautiful!! Thank you so much!!"  
"Every small gemstone represents how many months we've been together. When a year passes we will put a bigger gemstone along with it. And for every month we'll put one of the same size," Heero repeated the words that Rei had told him. 'I can't believe I'm saying all of this fuckin' bull shit!!!'  
Usagi told him to put it on her, "So how does it look!?!"  
Heero forced a smile and said, "It...Looks..As..beautifaul as...you."  
"Oh Heero!! Thank you sooo much!!! I love you!!!" she leaned in and gave a small kiss. He didn't respond at all.  
"How about we move on now," Heero suggested. He knew tahat it was almost sun down.   
"Okay," she followed him then took his hand and held it. They walked for a while. Usagi was getting tired and was about to drop dead when something caught her eye. She gasped. Infront of her was a white sheet layed on the ground covered by pink and red rose petals all over it. There was a table in the middle with three beautiful candles, wine beside of it, and food. The table had some rose petals over it also. Heero walked her over to the table and pulled out her seat for her. She took a seat and he sat across from her.   
"OH!! It's all so beautiful Heero!! Your sooo sweet!! I love you so much, Heero," she said.  
Those were the words Heero had dreaded so much. Rei had told him to tell Usagi that he loved her. But how could he when he didn't? He didn't love Usagi. He loved Rei. But if he broke Usagi's heart Rei wouldn't be his friend any more probably. He couldn't afford to break it. At least not right now. He would have to lie to her, "I...I-I love you..to R-Usagi."  
Usagi was shocked did Heero just tell her he loved her?! But a huge smile appeared on her face.  
"Why don't we start eating," suggested Heero. They both began their meals. At that moment the sun started going down.   
"Oh Heero look at how beautiful it looks!!"  
Heero didn't look over at it. Something else had gotten his attention. On the sand below them were Rei and Duo, They were kissing eachother in the direction of the ocean. The kiss was very long in Heero's view. Heero couldn't stand to see it,so, he averted his eyes elsewhere.  
  
~~~~~~Moments before Sundown with Rei and Duo~~~~~~  
  
Duo and Rei were sitting on the sand trying to dry off. Duo had given Rei his present for her. She had been shocked to see it. She had basicky gkonped on him. She totally loved it, She had hugged him basicly to death.  
"That was a lot of fun, don't you think so?" Rei asked him.  
"Yep. A lot of fun,"  
"I really loved the gift Duo. It was great. Thank you so much."  
"Don't mention it,"   
At that moment the sun went down. Rei looked at how beautiful it was. When she turned around she saw Duo looking at her. Without either of them saying anything they both keaned in. Once again their lips met. Except this time it wasn't interupted. They stopped and looked at eachother. Rei snuggled into him and he put an arm around her.  
"Your a great kisser Duo,: Rei said looking up at him.  
"Thankls, your a great kisser also babe."  
"Thanks," Rei snuggled into him again. 'Duo is so sweet and cute. He's so great. He actually takes my mind off of Heero at times. I hope that this actually works. I don't think I could stand another broken heart.'  
They stayed in that possition, just looking at the sun, fow a whike longer. They looked like a perfect picture. Actually more of a masterpiece.  
"Why don't we go get sonething to eat?" asked Rei.  
"Sounds good to me."  
"I saw a place not to far from here. I just need to go and change first."  
"Okay. I'll go ahead and change also," they both headed into their respected stalls. A few minutes later they both came out.  
"Ready to go?" Rei asked him.  
"Of course."  
They walked to a burger place. The whole time they held eachother. They ordered their food and took it after it was done. They sat in a booth next to the window. All of a sudden something caught her attention.  
  
~~~~~End Chapter Two~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: Another chapter done. Some of the paragraphs were cut short, like the Duo's gift scene, thats just cause I don't feel good right now to type more. I will try to update soon. But remember I have a Social Studies Mid-term soon. So it might take a while. Sorry for ending it there but when I wrote this I truly didn't know what caught her attention my self!! I think I have an idea now!! I f anyone wants to suggest anything please do so. Well here are the spansh words(sorry if they're bad but I'm REALLY rusty on my spansh right now):  
  
Line 1: "I love the beach, especially with you here."  
  
Line 2: "Me to. You are very beautiful"  
  
Line 3: "Are you surprised?"  
  
Line 4: "Yes."  
  
Okay those are the lines. Look for an update soon. A lot of my reviewers need to update their stories also!! Oh yeah look for a Rei&Wufei songfic soon!! Well here are the lyrics for this chapter. Please review. And if you'll excuse me I'll go pass out now!! I feel like shit!! Well here they are:  
  
verse1   
  
before anything began between us   
you were like my bestfriend   
the one i used to run to when me and my   
girl was having problems thats right   
you used to say it would be okay   
suggest little nice things i should do   
and when i come home at night and lay my head down   
all i seem to think about is you   
and how you make me wanna   
  
Ok thats all for this weekend. Oh yeah if you wanna be on my update list please leave your e-mail. Well see you guys.(do u notice I'm not using a lot of exclamation points? thats how rotten I feel) well review and I'll see you all on my next chapter. C-you all.(*walks away and falls into deep sleep in bed*)  
  
-Sandra 


End file.
